The use of peat moss, and particularly sphagnum peat moss, for the purpose of conditioning soils is widely practiced by hobbyists and professional gardeners and growers alike. Peat moss is widely used to pack and pot plants, with sphagnum peat moss typically being most preferred by gardeners and growers. When mixed with soil, sphagnum peat moss serves to aerate the soil while simultaneously enhancing moisture retention, both of which are highly desirable soil qualities for starting and growing plants.
Sphagnum peat moss is a type of moss found among deposits of peat, which is essentially the partially decayed plant matter found in bogs and swamps. This particular form of moss has the desirable characteristics of having clustered branchlets and spherical capsules, which contribute to the ability of sphagnum peat moss to retain moisture when mixed with soil. However, the availability of sphagnum peat moss is relatively poor as a result of limited resources of peat, resulting in sphagnum peat moss accounting for only about twenty-five percent of all peat moss produced in the U.S. The present U.S. reserves of peat are estimated to last only another twenty years at current harvesting levels. Even these reserves are in question as a result of legislation which seeks to protect the wetlands which are the source of peat. As a result, peat harvesting is practiced in fewer than half of the states in the U.S., with a majority of the current harvesting occurring in only two of those states.
In view of increasing environmental concerns, substitutes for various types of natural soil conditioners have been sought by the agricultural industry, with many approaches utilizing recycled materials in order to simultaneously provide a use for solid waste materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,411 to Fowler teaches a mulch which is composed of waste organic materials and latex materials which are a byproduct of the manufacture of polymers. Cellulosic materials such as waste paper have generally been identified as a suitable materials for mulches, as recognized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,140 to Thomas, 4,123,489 to Kelley, 4,297,810 to Hansford, and 4,357,780 and 4,414,776 to Ball. Notably, the above prior art is generally directed to mulches which, by definition, are intended to be spread on the surface of the soil around plants in order to prevent the evaporation of water from the soil and prevent the plant's roots from freezing. Consequently, the mulches taught by the prior art are generally described as having a fibrous character which can be spread or sprayed as an aqueous slurry, or as forming a fibrous web which can be placed in sheet form on the ground. Therefore, the above compositions are not directed toward finding a substitute for sphagnum peat moss, nor are these compositions generally suitable for use as such, primarily due to their fibrous nature which inhibits their ability to mix well into the soil.
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a substitute for sphagnum peat moss which would exhibit the desired characteristics of this type of moss, such as moisture retention and the ability to readily blend into the soil to provide aeration. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such a material would be formed from recycled waste materials so as to provide a suitable use for such materials, and also contribute to the nutrient content of the soil in order to promote vigorous growth of plants growing in the soil.